ultimate_fairyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Masters
Vanessa Masters is a major support character in [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10065964/1/Ultimate-Fairy Ultimate Fairy]. She is a long-standing ally of Fairy Tail and its guildmates, and is the founder of Crystal Philter and Honeysuckle Village. Appearance Vanessa is a woman of striking beauty. She has long, wavy dark hair that goes down to her mid-back. Her face is pretty with flawless white skin, purple lips, with violet eyes with purple mascara. She is a very well-endowed woman with a curvaceous frame and ample chest. Upon being first introduced, she adorned a white dress with silver glitter on the chest and torso that went down to her knees. Around her neck was a thick white-furred collar. A V-neck shaped slit was on either side of her dress, revealing her creamy skin. On her hands were white and silver-glittered gloves that connected to a white, wing-like cape on the back. She wore white and silver-glittered knee length boots. She had a purse that hung over her shoulder with the same design as her outfit. Upon re-quipping into casual wear, she adorned a blue silk blouse, a white skirt, and ruby red shoes. Around her ankle was an anklet that chimed every time she swung her leg. Personality Upon being first introduced, Vanessa is seen being a very outgoing and sociable individual. Unlike the typical aristocrat, Vanessa is an open-minded individual who stands for others rather than only herself. She is very friendly towards people. She is especially akin towards Fairy Tail, whom she shares a connection with its members. She's openly casual towards all the members, making her very easy to approach. She even participated in a drinking contest with Cana. While she is very friendly, she's not without her reasons to do so. She also has a business ethnic around her. Being a proprietor herself, she has a reputation to keep with, and so she does business as she catches up with others. She manages what she can to get the job done, even as far as entrusting others she knows that are capable to help her achieve her goals in the long run. Between her social life and her work life, she still has her own needs and desires, going as far as betray the trust of those she cared for to get what she needs. But upon doing such things, she's openly remorseful of her actions and regrets doing so. But still follows through for the best of her sake. Previously, it was hinted before that she was once like any aristocrat. At one point, she was full of herself, prideful, and every trait to make her the opposite of what she is now. What made this change occur is still unknown. History Vanessa has been a sponsor for Fairy Tail for over 25 years. The sponsorship didn't occur until X759, where she had ascertained her wealth. How she obtained her fortune is currently unknown, but overtime she gradually invested in stocks and potions until she eventually founded Crystal Philter. Synopsis Devils Frontier Arc As Fairy Tail is busy doing its own business, Vanessa walks into the guild, wearing a very classy attire. Almost instantly, the guild smiles and cheers as the rich girl comes in and begins to comment and make merry with everyone there. She is seen talking to Macao and Wakaba, praising Elfman with his Beast Soul control. She's even seen having a small dance with Vijeeter. As she catches up with Makarov, she encounters Lucy and Ben. Seeing them for the first time, she openly greets them; giving Ben an affectionate hug by holding him to her ample buxom, much to the chagrin of Erza. Makarov gets to the point and asks of her business, seeing as how as of late she's been occupied with work at the Crystal Philter. Vanessa sighs, admitting that she was indeed here on a business trip. She came to the guild to enlist the help of both Ben and Natsu, in the efforts of a rare herbs known as the Olga Leaves. She further explains that they grow in the mouth of the Olga Worm, which are on the verge of extinction within the Devils Frontier. She enlists Ben and Natsu specifically because of Natsu's resistance to heat, and Ben due to his vast source of transformations (due to her not knowing of the Omnitrix yet). She is able to pay them both 20 million Jewel, of which Natsu intends to share with Happy. With rewards set and Ben and Natsu agreeing to the conditions, she begins the preparations to send them away. Before their departure for the Devils Frontier, Vanessa supplies Ben and Natsu Lacrima Containers, items required to help contain the Olga Leaves. As well as a Communication Lacrima so they can contact her when the job was over. Back at the guild, she has a smoothie, to which she thanks Mirajane, whom credits Ben. Vanessa is impressed, saying he's full of surprises. Upon inquiry, she shows off new lacrima devices she invented, the Detection Scrying Lacrima (DSL). Everyone gathers around as to watch Natsu and Ben and their struggles in the Devils Frontier. Vanessa further explains about her magic and how it works. She asks Gajeel to attack her, which he does using his Iron Dragon's Club. Upon contact, she makes a club of her own, and copied his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. This left those who were unaware completely baffled, even Gajeel was questioning how she could use Dragon Slayer Magic when she wasn't taught by a Dragon. Vanessa openly admits that she was the reason Laxus was given Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic; because she gave Ivan the lacrima to do it. This again causes tremendous shock to everyone because of the events prior to her visit. Vanessa defends herself by saying it was under good intentions, and wanted to help see Laxus become a successful wizard. Inquiring where he is, she's stunned to learned Makarov expelled him from the guild. As they continue observing Natsu and Ben through the DSL, everyone comments on their techniques, with Vanessa agreeing how Ben's strategy is smarter than walking around aimlessly like Natsu would have. Lucy looks at Vanessa, admitting she's a lot nicer and mellow than she pegged her to be. Vanessa agrees, but also states that at one point, she was as described. Before long, she is challenged by Cana to a drinking contest, which went on through the night. Upon morning, Vanessa wakes up, barely in stupor. Erza offers her coffee, in which she accepts quite dramatically. With everyone else asleep, Erza asks Vanessa a favor. She reveals she's saved enough money for a project and asks her for help. She shows the diagrams (which were crudely drawn schematics and doodles). Vanessa tried her best to decipher them, but asks for more verbal translations. After a short explanation, Vanessa accepts the offer. She and the guild soon come around, watching from another DSL screen to watch as Natsu and Ben engaged the Olga Worm. As they battled, Vanessa impishly comments how she forgot to mention its tail, as well as the impervious fire shell it had, much to everyone's chagrin. When Ben transformed into Diamondhead, Vanessa comments if there's a ring, she'll know where it came from, making Erza blush. They continue to observe up until the end, where the Olga Worm regurgitated Happy and the Olga Leaves. Just as she was expecting them to return, the DSL screen suddenly broke, much to Vanessa's shock. She and the guild are in shock ad she tries to use her Search Magic again, only for it to flatline with no signal. She assumes it was an overload, much to the skepticism of others. As the Ultimate Team was about to head out to help Ben and Natsu, Vanessa and the guild suddenly hear Bisca and Alzack and rush outside. Pointing at the sky, she and the rest of the guild are flabbergasted at a dragon descending. Vanessa was in disbelief, believing there was only one dragon left. It's soon revealed that it was Natsu and Happy, riding on Ben's new alien transformation, Laserscale. After Ben and everyone calms down, she apologized, explaining she saw them fight the Olga Worm on the DSL. Ben complains that if she knew they were in trouble when the Slamworms attacked, why she didn't help them. Vanessa, as well as the rest of the guild, was confused, stating the DSL shattered, but listens to Ben's aftermath after retrieving the Olga Leaves. Receiving the plants and glad that they are all okay, Vanessa swears to look into the enchantments casted around there. She brings the men into a hug, copying Natsu's magic in the process, but he doesn't mind. Vanessa rewards them with the checks of 20 Million Jewel, and before long knows she has to return to work. Though saddened some, she promises to visit soon when matters have cooled down a little. As she leaves, she wished to talk to Ben outside. Once away, she confesses to asking what Ben really is, and of his powers. Though hesitant, Ben briefly explains of the Omnitrix, and of his true origins. Though she was a little hurt the guild didn't tell her, she understand it was for his protection. She promises to keep it a secret. She leaves with one final advice: With his reputation growing, he will get famous, and get admirers and haters like she had before. Getting desperate with her plea for Ben to stay true to himself, Ben acknowledges and both are pleased. With satisfaction she finally departs, but not without getting a favor from Ben. Later, after returning to Crystal Philter, Vanessa was wearing sweaty clothes as she was refining a lacrima under the Lacrima Refining Unit. After finishing it, she was stunned when she saw it took 8 hours. She offhandedly comments to herself its like a so-called "Master Work Mode", as Brennen would put it. She soon teleports to her estate, running into Amber, a maid, asking for Brennen. He soon appears, and Vanessa warmly smiles at him. The two playfully tease one another, before Brennen gives to her the Olga Elixir. She happily thanks him, and asks him to put the stuff in her office. Brennen asks what she had made for the client, only for Vanessa to frown at the testimony going around. Getting serious, Brennen tells her whatever the client is paying isn't worth it, causing Vanessa to bitterly snap at him, making him flinch. Realizing what she did, she swiftly apologizes before teleporting, leaving Brennen disappointed. In her office shortly after, Vanessa is making negotiations with her client, Mr. Six. She would never do business with a man like him, but he offered something she needed. She hands him the items, and in exchange gives her a vial containing clear liquid. Outraged, Vanessa was expecting more, but Mr. Six counters saying she should be grateful after the fountain dried up. She tells him the conditions and what she went through to uphold her end of the bargain, commenting she had to betray the trust of those closest to her. Mr. Six counters, saying everyone is the villain at one end, no matter what wages are made. Once he departs, Vanessa breaks down and sobs in remorse as the sun sets in her office. Magic & Abilities Mimic Magic: '''Vanessa has a particular magic that allows her to copy the trait and properties of another person's magic that she comes into contact with. Once she initially touched the person or their magic, she can instantly copy it and use it as her own. According to her, she's able to store around five to seven types of magics at once, allowing her to use multiple types at one time. However, her magic has two drawbacks. * She can only use a certain magic she copied with a one-month time limit. Meaning after 30 days, the magic used for that brand of power will completely dry up. * She still required the right item for the case of Holder Magic properties. Like Cana's tarot cards and Lucy's Celestial Keys. It is unknown what kinds of magics she's has copied previously, but so far, she's been through a whole variety of magics. So far, it is revealed that she has copied the following magics: # Fire Dragon Slayer Magic # Iron Dragon Slayer Magic # Teleportation # Search Magic # Re-Quip Magic '''Keen Intellect: '''Vanessa has been shown to have extensive intelligence on a vast variety of matters. From how to assess lacrima, to producing it, going as far as geography itself. She's known to have some intelligence on some areas of the world. '''Connections: Due to her high status and wealth, she has a large sum of people that she can connect to, from in and out of her reaches. It is unsure how far and vast she can connect and get intelligence from others, but with her status she has many sources to go off on. Such cases are Fairy Tail. Exceptional Work Ethic: Vanessa has been shown to have an exceptional work ethic about her. While generally a busy person, she manages her time well and gets the job down. If she gets into the task at hand too long, she openly refers to it as "Master Work Mode", as Brennen would put it. Relationships Fairy Tail Vanessa has a long-standing affiliation with the Fairy Tail guild, going as far back as before Lucy and Ben joined. She has been a valuable sponsor of them, and enlisted them with her blessings. She's known the guild for a long time, going as far back as before Laxus was born. She knows every individual member personally, and she is very sociable and friendly with the guild as a whole. She is very open to them about matters, and doesn't hesitate to come to them for help. However, despite how much she trusted them, when she gave Mr. Six an Olga Elixir, she was saddened when she had to use Fairy Tail as a scapegoat and not tell them of the real reasons. She betrayed their trusts behind their backs, but she is vehemently upset with herself for doing so. Crystal Philter Vanessa hires many people with various skills and, most importantly, great work ethic. It is unclear how deeply attached she is to her employees, but while conversing with them she prefers to be called Vanessa rather than "Lady Masters", showing that even at work she prefers informality to provide a more easygoing working environment. Brennen Kings Brennen is Vanessa's personal assistant and best friend. She and him have a shared work ethic, though she admits that she adopted his ethic since he's highly efficient. She and Brennen are very informal with one another, giving the other calls and names like best friends would give to each other. Upon seeing Brennen after returning to the industry, she openly smiles for him, thanking him for being there and helping her with the Olga Elixir. She's very close to him, so much that they almost know what's going on with one another. However, as insightful as what they are, some matters Vanessa still keeps from Brennen. But upon snapping, she apologizes and asks him to resume his duties. Thankfully he complies, but deep down, Vanessa is still guilty for making him worry about her. Trivia * She is the only long-standing ally of Fairy Tail who hasn't been part of the guild before. Those who were have made their own guilds, such as Goldmine and Bob.